


Котики и крыши

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Куроо с Дайчи идут в портовый бар, а в итоге оказываются на крыше.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Работа под прикрытием [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024
Kudos: 4





	Котики и крыши

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Куроо на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2020.

Дайчи салютует Куроо очередным стаканом.

— За Коуши, — провозглашает он и опрокидывает в себя его содержимое.

Куроо следует его примеру, тщетно пытаясь понять, как он вообще во все это вляпался — в очередной раз. Да, сидеть на яхте было невообразимо скучно. Да, пока Суга вторые сутки носится по городу, разбираясь с их документами, оформляя настоящие и покупая поддельные, им с Дайчи решительно нечем заняться и вообще лучше лишний раз нигде не отсвечивать. И да, идея сходить в портовый бар и напиться на первый взгляд кажется вполне себе годной. Но ровно до тех пор, пока не переходит в спонтанное соревнование, кто больше выпьет. И это бы еще полбеды, но потом Дайчи начинает пить за Сугу.

К сожалению, Куроо еще не настолько пьян, чтобы не понимать, что это плохо, но уже достаточно, чтобы не пытаться что-нибудь предпринять по этому поводу.

— А сейчас даже убить некого! — продолжает жаловаться на жизнь Дайчи.

— Можешь меня, — серьезно предлагает Куроо, но Дайчи лишь возмущенно фыркает и отмахивается.

Следующие три рюмки они выпивают молча, и Куроо надеется, что Дайчи попустило, но нет, он всего лишь дозревает для продолжения разговора.

— Понимаешь, я знаю, что ради меня он ляжет под кого угодно, мне и от этого муторно, а… — Дайчи замолкает на несколько секунд, уставившись расфокусированным взглядом на полки с алкоголем за барной стойкой, а потом продолжает — как-то растерянно и обреченно: — А чтоб еще и ради тебя?!

Да уж, проблема. Можно, конечно, напомнить Дайчи, что в этот раз все обошлось, но тот и сам это прекрасно знает, как и то, что за одним разом неизбежно наступает следующий, а всегда им так везти не будет, как бы они ни старались. А если припечет, то чем получить их трупы, Суга всегда предпочтет подставить собственную задницу. Как и сам Куроо. А вот для Дайчи это — проблема. Но хороший вопрос — чем именно. Дело лишь в том, что он бешено ревнует Сугу, или все еще глубже?

Куроо опрокидывает в себя остатки джина и делает жест бармену, чтобы обновил. Он собирается сказать нечто исключительно умное и полезное, но получается как всегда:

— Это не так уж страшно. Тебе стоит самому как-нибудь при случае попробовать.

Но зато хоть честно. Дайчи пристально смотрит на него. Куроо думает, что надо было промолчать, а еще лучше — остаться на яхте.

— Я… — начинает Дайчи и безнадежно замолкает на первом же звуке, так словно ему зубы свело. Или то, что он хотел сказать, намертво застряло внутри, так что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

Куроо со стоном закатывает глаза. Вот же еще, нашел себе секрет Полишинеля. Куроо и так прекрасно знает, что Дайчи никогда за всю свою жизнь ни с кем не был снизу. Чтобы этого не заметить, надо быть слепоглухим идиотом.

— Пошли, — он решительно хватает Дайчи за руку и тащит за собой к выходу из бара.

— Куда?

— Ну не тут же.

— Что не тут? — Дайчи резко тормозит и выдергивает руку.

Куроо останавливается и скептически смотрит на него. Дайчи смущается. И это выглядит почти забавно, на его-то лице, вот только Куроо совершенно не тянет смеяться. Ему хочется забить на все и свалить куда подальше, надраться до полного беспамятства и забыться. Но только это ничего не изменит. После каждой ночи наступает рассвет, и потом всегда приходится разгребать то, от чего сбежал накануне.

Он ничего не может сделать с ревностью Дайчи — это непреложный факт, сурово неизменная константа их маленькой вселенной на троих. Дайчи всегда ревновал и будет ревновать Сугу к каждому дереву. А не к дереву — тем более. Тут Куроо ничего не сможет изменить.

Но, может быть, если Дайчи перестанет шарахаться от мысли, что кто-то может покуситься на его священно-неприкосновенный зад, то что-то станет иначе. Или нет. Куроо вполне понимает, что это совершенно дурацкий план. Но других у него обычно и не бывает.

— Догадайся с трех раз, — ухмыляясь, предлагает он.

Дайчи сосредоточенно обдумывает это предложение, а потом решительно кивает. Куроо снова задается риторическим вопросом: что он делает?

Да ладно, в худшем случае его просто выебут в переулке. Эка невидаль. Но Куроо прекрасно понимает, что сам себя обманывает. Это — отнюдь не самый плохой вариант. Вернее, вообще нормальный. А вот если Дайчи сейчас спьяну на что-то решится, а потом протрезвеет и передумает… То ой. Очень-очень большой «ой». Ну, по крайней мере, Дайчи его не убьет. Наверное.

В переулке темно, грязно, воняет гнилыми овощами и крысами. Им бы развернуться и уйти обратно в бар, но у Куроо всегда в запасе есть свежая и оригинальная идея — и он себя за это иногда почти ненавидит. Но разве можно отказаться немного сымпровизировать?

Куроо подпрыгивает, цепляется за пожарную лестницу, тут же взбираясь на нее, и насмешливо смотрит на Дайчи сверху.

— Эй, ты же длинный! — протестует тот.

Самую малость рисуясь, Куроо ногой отбивает нижнюю секцию, и та съезжает к земле. Дайчи цепляется за нее и ползет вслед за Куроо, но тот уже унесся далеко вперед.

— Ну и куда мы лезем?

— На крыше прикольно, — отвечает Куроо. — Лучше, чем в переулке.

— Ага, — крайне скептически соглашается Дайчи, но упорно не отстает.

Наверху их ждет сюрприз: мангал, длинный стол, россыпь шезлонгов, несколько кадок с невысокими деревцами, продавленный пыльный диван и даже надувной бассейн, правда, сейчас пустой.

— Нехило тут кто-то обжился, — Дайчи ошарашенно осматривается.

Куроо первые секунды тоже выглядит удивленным, потом довольно ухмыляется:

— Как мы удачно зашли.

— А если жильцы вызовут полицию?

— Свалим, — пожимает плечами Куроо.

— И то правда, — кивает Дайчи и ежится под порывом неожиданно прохладного ветра.

В баре было жарко и душно, да и весь день солнце заметно припекало, но ночи уже холодные, а тут, возле самого залива, еще и ветреные.

— Жаль, про выпивку не подумали, — вздыхает Куроо.

Он подходит к парапету и смотрит вниз, но восемь этажей обратно до дверей бара и назад его совсем не вдохновляют.

— Говори за себя, — Дайчи триумфально предъявляет объемную флягу.

— Когда успел?

Дайчи пожимает плечами, отвинчивает и пьет, потом протягивает Куроо. Неразбавленный джин обжигает горло. Это не тот, который им наливали в баре. Вроде Куроо не отвлекался настолько, чтобы Дайчи успел за его спиной разжиться алкоголем на вынос. Хотя, может, еще с корабельных запасов прихватил. Неважно. Куроо делает несколько жадных глотков, он вовсе не собирается напиваться, но слишком хочется заглушить это ебучее чувство тревоги, которое, словно настойчивый таракан, царапается где-то глубоко внутри. Но этот таракан оказывается не водоплавающим, или, вернее, не джино-плавающим, и благополучно топится в нем.

Куроо толкает Дайчи к столу и быстрым четким движением опускается перед ним на колени. Дайчи всегда в таких ситуациях теряется на несколько секунд, так, словно каждый раз как первый. И Куроо привычно пользуется этим коротким замешательством, успевая добраться до его члена и взять в рот прежде, чем Дайчи сориентируется и успеет что-то предпринять.

Впрочем, минет от Куроо Дайчи перепадает не так уж часто, и возражать он уж точно не намерен. Но терпения ему, как всегда, надолго не хватает. Он зарывается ладонью в волосы Куроо, притягивая к себе за затылок, и начинает быстро и размашисто трахать в рот. Куроо расслабляет горло и пытается поймать взгляд Дайчи, но тот смотрит куда-то поверх его головы. Куроо слегка досадно из-за этого, но ладно, они еще только начали.

Когда Дайчи кончает, в последний момент успев вынуть из него свой член и заляпав спермой лицо, Куроо слегка удивляется — обычно Дайчи не настолько предусмотрителен. Правда, вытереться нечем, но и черт с ним. Куроо пользуется моментом, пока Дайчи расслаблен и несколько дезориентирован, полностью стаскивает с него штаны с трусами и заваливает на стол. Но не тут-то было. Профессиональным движением Дайчи выкручивается, перехватывает руку Куроо и заламывает ее — не так, чтобы действительно всерьез, но особо и не порыпаешься. Если, конечно, не скатиться в настоящую рукопашку, чем их прелюдии нередко и заканчиваются, но сегодня Куроо на это совершенно не настроен.

— Не так быстро, — шепчет ему в ухо Дайчи, делает пару шагов вместе с прижатым к себе Куроо и роняет его животом на продавленный диванчик.

Куроо думает, что, наверное, так даже лучше. Пусть Дайчи сначала хорошенько порезвится и выдохнется. А потом… а потом Куроо сориентируется по ситуации, как всегда.

Сегодня Дайчи на удивление почти нежен — по сравнению с его обычными предпочтениями. Он не спешит, даже расщедривается на какое-то подобие ласки, не рвется сходу вставить Куроо по самые яйца, а некоторое время неловко обхаживает, поглаживая по животу, целуя в спину, обнимает и прижимает к себе, утыкаясь носом в основание шеи.

Куроо охреневает по самое не могу. Интересно, это эффект от алкоголя или Дайчи так переклинило из-за предполагаемого продолжения банкета? Надо бы еще раз его споить и проверить — для чистоты эксперимента. Смешно сказать, они уже несколько лет вместе, но впервые занимаются сексом, предварительно знатно напившись. Не то чтобы они не пили или редко трахались, но вот как-то раньше эти два явления никогда не совмещались. Надо полагать, исключительно случайно.

Дайчи решает, что хорошего понемножку, и уверенно разводит руками ягодицы Куроо. Член он вводит тоже неторопливо и непривычно осторожно, но потом все же увлекается и переходит на привычный жесткий и быстрый ритм. Куроо прогибается в пояснице, пошире расставляя ноги и позволяя проникать в себя еще дальше и глубже.

Выплеснувшись, Дайчи снова его удивляет: вместо привычного захода на второй круг, он поудобнее умащивается на диванчике, чуть ли не сворачиваясь калачиком, и начинает засыпать. Неужели разморило от сочетания крепкой выпивки и секса? Куроо пару секунд борется с соблазном пристроиться рядом и зарыться в его объятья, но, во-первых, у него есть план, а во-вторых, завалиться дрыхнуть непонятно где — исключительно неразумно и непрофессионально. Мало ли что до утра может измениться или кто их тут может найти — чужая страна, поддельные документы. Нет, нафиг. Сначала план, а потом валить обратно на яхту, даже если придется тащить Дайчи на себе. Хотя после реализации плана — это вряд ли. Как бы самому драпать от него не пришлось.

Куроо с пакостной ухмылкой осторожно стягивает Дайчи чуть ниже и медленно разводит ему ноги, одну пристраивая на спинку дивана, а вторую — у себя на плече. Дайчи приоткрывает глаза, но взгляд нетрезво-сонный. Куроо смачивает пару пальцев слюной и тянется к его заднему проходу, сначала плавно массируя, а потом медленно вводя первый палец — совсем неглубоко, едва ли на одну фалангу. Все благодушие и негу с Дайчи как ветром сдувает. Отстраниться он не пытается, но тут же напрягается, приподнимаясь на локтях, и в упор смотрит на Куроо — немигающим тяжелым взглядом.

Куроо не отводит свой и после короткой паузы продолжает вводить палец дальше. Дайчи не издает ни звука, а Куроо ощущает, как по спине скатывается капля пота. Он совершенно не понимает, чего ждать, — и готов в любое мгновение отскочить или увернуться, Дайчи-то может и ногой заехать со всей дури. Но тот не делает ничего, только лежит и напряженно, пристально пялится на Куроо.

Ну и ладно. Молчание — знак согласия. Куроо до конца засовывает в Дайчи первый палец и, после короткого колебания решив, что это все-таки несерьезно, вынимает его и начинает повторять маневр уже с двумя, и вот теперь пальцам уже становится тесно. Тем более, Дайчи напрягается и зажимается.

— Расслабься, — тихо шепчет Куроо.

Но Дайчи только молча упрямо мотает головой, и поди догадайся, что он имеет в виду. Ну, ему же хуже. Куроо возвращается к прерванному занятию и постепенно вводит в Дайчи оба пальца, а потом начинает медленно ими двигать у него внутри, по чуть-чуть выводя и снова возвращая обратно — с каждым разом все более быстро и с большей амплитудой. И постепенно Дайчи это начинается нравиться. Он зажмуривается, откидывая голову, и так вцепляется в обивку, что ветхая ткань трещит и рвется. А еще самую малость, едва заметно, но он начинает подаваться навстречу входящим в него пальцам Куроо. Который пользуется моментом и, в очередной раз выйдя из Дайчи, к первым двум добавляет третий.

Куроо продолжает работать пальцами, пока усилия не вознаграждаются твердым стояком Дайчи. У самого Куроо уже тоже давно стоит, но только он решает заменить пальцы на куда более заинтересованный в заднице Дайчи орган, как его намерения самым бессовестным образом пресекаются. Дайчи откатывается, кувырком уходя на пол, а потом тут же напрыгивает на Куроо, обхватывая за загривок.

— Даже и не надейся, — шепчет в ухо, чувствительно прикусывая его — именно то, которое сам же когда-то и прострелил.

Куроо давно уже смирился с нездоровой страстью обоих любовников к его покалеченному уху, но удивляться так и не перестал.

Дайчи его жестко целует, прикусывая губу, а потом опускает руку, обхватывая оба их возбужденных члена и начинает их дрочить, но у Куроо другие планы. Конечно, очень соблазнительно слиться и забить, зато не придется париться на тему, что завтра, когда окончательно протрезвеет, подумает Дайчи, а, главное, что сделает. Но в следующий раз такая возможность подвернется не скоро или вообще никогда, Куроо не может ее упустить, независимо от последствий. Неистребимая привычка — зайдя слишком далеко, всегда идти до конца.

Он разрывается поцелуй, выворачивается из объятий, перехватывает Дайчи за руку и в болевом приеме укладывает животом на стол.

— Ты что творишь? — охреневает Дайчи.

— Угадай с трех раз, — саркастично предлагает Куроо, пристраиваясь членом к его заднице.

Хотя он все еще удерживает руку Дайчи вывернутой за спину, иллюзий у Куроо нет — если тот захочет, избавится от захвата в два счета. Вот так напрямую в рукопашке при близком контакте Дайчи уделает его без вариантов. Если есть пространство для маневра и интересная локация, то — уже не факт, кто кого, и, скорее, все же Куроо. Но не при непосредственной схватке, когда навыки у обоих примерно одного порядка, а Дайчи заметно выигрывает в силе и весе.

Но пока тот то ли впал в ступор от неожиданности, то ли вообще его все устраивает — ну а вдруг? Можно побыть хоть немного оптимистом? Куроо пользуется моментом и вводит член в его дырку, которая все еще слишком узкая, хотя до этого он так старательно растягивал ее пальцами.

— Куроо, сука, я ж тебя заебу потом! — возмущается Дайчи, но как-то без должного гнева, скорее все еще в неверящем изумлении.

— Спасибо, что не уебу, — хмыкает Куроо, толкаясь вперед, и все еще не веря, что это и правда происходит — он лишает анальной девственности самого Савамуру Дайчи.

Тот запоздало дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но Куроо начеку, руку Дайчи он все еще не отпустил и не собирается. Не то, чтобы это что-то изменило, если Дайчи надумает отбиваться всерьез, но легко соскочить Куроо ему не позволит. Он спешит, да и сама ситуация буквально обжигает его дикой смесью адреналина и возбуждения.

— Я не шучу, — а вот теперь в голосе Дайчи уже звучит неприкрытая угроза. — Я тебя потом так затрахаю, что белугой орать будешь.

— Моя задница всегда в твоем распоряжении, — щедро обещает Куроо, загоняя член в Дайчи по самые яйца.

Тот сдавленно рычит, но Куроо начинает активно двигаться внутри него, и это отбивает желание продолжать пререкаться — у обоих. Дайчи слишком тесный, лучше бы в первый раз его отыметь медленно и неспешно, но Куроо слишком взвинчен для этого, да и особо не хочет сдерживаться. Он вбивается в Дайчи сильными, все учащающимися рывками — ему больно, Дайчи наверняка тоже, но Куроо пофиг.

Сегодняшняя ночь — это точно не про комфорт и не про нежность. Дайчи слишком часто имел его, ни капли не задумываясь о его удобстве. Пусть Куроо под настроение и любит грубый секс, но это — не повод не отплатить хотя бы раз Дайчи той же монетой. Куроо уже давно отпустил его руку из захвата, но тот не пытается вырваться.

Опираясь обеими руками в стол, Дайчи чуть прогибается в спине и пошире разводит ноги. Он не подмахивает, но вполне однозначно подставляется, и это еще больше заводит Куроо. Он обхватывает рукой член Дайчи и дрочит ему — так же напористо и почти грубо, как ебет в зад. Куроо кончает быстро, тут же сильно сжимая член Дайчи и тоже заставляя выплеснуться.

Несколько минут оба силятся отдышаться, а потом Дайчи рывком разворачивается и бьет Куроо под дых Вернее, пытается, Куроо успевает сблокировать и принять удар на скрещенные руки, но все равно отлетает к диванчику, Дайчи прыгает сверху, наваливаясь сверху.

Куроо готов к тому, что его сейчас будут убивать. Но Дайчи лишь со всей дури вцепляется ему в плечи и так яростно пялится, словно хочет просто испепелить взглядом. Или борется с желанием и правда забить до смерти.

— Сейчас отыгрываться будешь или отложим реванш? — с нарочито легкомысленным любопытством интересуется Куроо, не позволяя себе даже думать в сторону реальности угрозы физической расправы.

— Что? — хрипло и как-то осоловело спрашивает Дайчи.

— Ты же обещал, — напоминает Куроо, — заебать так, что орать буду.

— И не только орать! — вскидывается Дайчи. — Ты у меня рыдать будешь кровавыми слезами, умоляя о пощаде, ползать…

— Суток хватит? — перебивая, деловито интересуется Куроо.

— Суток? — непонимающе переспрашивает Дайчи.

— Ну, чтобы затрахать меня, — поясняет свою мысль Куроо.

Предложение зашибись щедрое, даже слишком, но ему важно перенести ответный акт на потом, сейчас Дайчи слишком разъярен и взвинчен, вообще не контролирует себя, это опасно. Но двадцати четырех часов на выяснение отношений тут, на месте, у них категорически нет. Куроо надеется соблазнить Дайчи шикарной и многообещающей перспективной, заставив отложить возмездие. И это работает.

Дайчи задумывается, непроизвольно предвкушающе облизывая губы и неверяще уточняет:

— То есть, я сутки делаю с тобой все, что захочу?

— Ага, — Куроо, ухмыляясь, кивает, ему слегка жутковато, но хуже чем сейчас — точно не будет.

— А не забздишь?

Куроо презрительно фыркает и уточняет:

— Только не порви.

— Не вопрос, — уверенно хмыкает Дайчи, наконец-то скатываясь с него.

Куроо с облегчением выдыхает, тут же поднимаясь с дивана, чтобы Дайчи этого не заметил, впрочем, повышенная наблюдательность не по его части. Оба быстро одеваются —над морем уже брезжит первая розовеющая полоска приближающегося рассвета, пора возвращаться на яхту.

— Чур, Суге не говорить! — спохватывается Дайчи, когда они уже спускаются с крыши в переулок.

— Само собой, — кивает Куроо, он бы и не стал.

И эта ночь, и ее продолжение останутся только между ними. По крайней мере, Куроо на это очень надеется. Но с проницательностью Суги никогда нельзя быть уверенным до конца, что тот не догадается или не разговорит одного из них. Но если и да, то лучше бы он узнал обо всем постфактум. Не стоит затягивать с выполнением данного Дайчи обещания.


End file.
